The World Wide Web has become a major force for both individuals and business. But there are problems for both Visitors (any person or businesses visiting a Website) and the businesses behind a Website (any business using the World Wide Web to offer products or services).
Visitors Need More Privacy                Websites treat all Visitors the same, or worse, they try to guess what Visitors want based on secretly collecting data using techniques like behavioral profiling. In spite of this, Visitors waste time trying to find what is needed because Websites often have low Relevance with their Content and/or Ads (Content/Ads). For example and referring to FIG. 1, a large Ad blocked the Content of a Website that the inventor of the present invention visited. The inventor has no interest in purchasing alcoholic beverages, so this wasted his time.        Websites usually have Privacy Policies stating that Privacy is very important, but the corresponding Terms of Service (or equivalent) undoes all of this with legalese stating that if any Visitor's personal information is lost or misused, the Website cannot be held responsible. The Visitor remains 100% liable for problems he or she did not create.        Visitors have no control over how their data is collected or used by a Website or how it is shared with other firms.        Visitors have no way to share how they have been treated by a Website, and no way to learn from other Visitors about how they have been treated by that Website.        Visitors have no warnings about a Website that does not respect Privacy.        Visitors have no way to have a private, controlled Dialogue with a Website to get additional information, make suggestions, discuss problems, etc.        
Websites Need to be More Relevant                Websites are always looking for ways to increase revenue and margins, but the Web has turned many of their products and services into commodities. There are few ways for a Website to differentiate and protect margins either by the products and services being offered or by being Privacy Champions.        Relevance builds Visitor loyalty, but this is hard to achieve because of the ease of switching Websites to find a better price. This switching reduces Visitor loyalty and Website revenue. A Website needs to focus more on what is needed, rather than what it sells if it wants to increase Visitor Relevance, loyalty, and profitability.        A Website has no way to start a Visitor Dialogue, mend a damaged Visitor relationship, or reactivate a lapsed Visitor relationship unless that Visitor has Registered with that Website.        A Website has no way to share Visitor experiences with other Websites.        Serving Ads that are not Relevant wastes Visitor time and reduces Website Ad revenue. Referring again to FIG. 1, a large Ad blocked the Content of a Website that the inventor visited. The inventor has no interest in purchasing alcoholic beverages, so this eliminated the opportunity for the Website to generate revenue from this Ad.        Trying to increase Relevance by secretly collecting additional behavioral data may violate Visitor Privacy and make a Website less attractive to Visitors who value their Privacy. While this is a growing problem in the U.S., this is already a major problem in countries that follow the European Data Directive, and may become an even bigger problem with the proposed European Data Regulation.        